KoJu Party Problems
by crazyandconfusedone
Summary: What's a party without drinks, am I right?  Well those drinks might cause certain... problems when you wake up with a lemur on top of you and you can't remember what happened.  Kowalski has to decide if it's a problem or a plus.


Just a heads up but this one is written to be a completely separate story from the series I'm working on and it is scientifically accurate in certain… areas, mostly Kowalski's anatomy so there will be a slight difference from most KoJu stories. It does contain a sex scene and it is fairly descriptive so if you don't want to read that sort of thing… then don't read it. Also they get drunk because it is a party. I hope no one has a problem with that but if you do, it's my story so I can write it however I want. ^-^

I don't own these characters, Dreamworks and whoever else does.

KoJu- party problems

By: rbishop3886isme / crazyandconfusedone

"Great job men!" Skipper exclaimed as he looked upon his team with pride. They had completed all of their drills by the book in record time and he was very impressed. "You broke your record and without any redo's." Private stepped forward "Does this mean we get snow cones?" Skipper smiled "Even better than snow cones young Private…" he stopped for dramatic effect. "Well what is it Skipper?" Kowalski asked excitedly. "You all get the night off!" Skipper began "You've all been working so hard that I think you deserve a break and after that stunning performance, it's a sure thing." Rico Private and Kowalski all cheered and exchanged hi-fives before babbling about what they could do with the free time. "Ooh! Ooh! I could write a smashing letter to Uncle Nigel, telling him how grand it is here. He really should come for a visit." Private yelped in excitement. "This would give me the time required to test my latest invention." Kowalski said happily "A dark energy fueled quantum particle accelerator won't test itself you know." Rico just yelled "Party!" Skipper just watched those three with a smile on his face from how much he'd made their day when suddenly he heard something that turned his smile into an angry grimace.

"Well is dat' not being of da' coincidences?" it was Julien, the lemur from next door; he had been eavesdropping on them again and had stood up from hiding when he heard the word party. "What do you want ring-tail?" Skipper asked angrily "Are you here for a reason or to just spy on us?" "How am I to be of da' spying when you are all being my subjects, a king has da' right to know what is of happening in his kingdom, right?" Julien asked with a grin. "Wrong!" Skipper yelled "You have no business here and you are not the king of the zoo, you aren't the king of anything!" Julien had stopped listening to the scream-y bossy penguin and had hopped over the fence into the penguin exhibit. "So… unless da' kingly ears are to be of lying, you want to be partying?" Julien asked as he eyed Rico with interest. "yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Rico grunted as he hopped up and down from excitement. "Well I am to be trowing' da' parties tonights anyway so why don't you all come have da' funs wit' me?" Julien aimed the invitation at the whole group, he had always wanted to see how penguins partied but they had never come to any of his parties before, he felt a little bad about that because he thought he had always acted nicely towards them and they were just being rude_. " It is probably just da' bossy one telling da' od'ers what to be doing"_ Julien thought to himself. "No dice ring-tail! My men are not going to your lame party, they have better things to do than hang out with a freak like you." Skipper said with a great level of hostility in his voice.

That comment really hurt Julien, he felt that he had done nothing wrong and was only being friendly. "Oh… I… I am seeing dis' to be true" he began to walk away slowly with his tail dragging behind him and tears starting to form in his eyes. "What did you do that for?" Private asked angrily at Skipper "He's just being friendly and you always treat him like this, you made him cry. You should say you're sorry to him!" Skipper looked at Rico and Kowalski for advice. Rico looked disappointed that he couldn't go to the party and Kowalski just shook his head disapprovingly at Skipper. "Fine" Skipper sighed "I'm sorry for what I said ring-tail, and you three…" he said turning to the others "It's your night off so do whatever you want with it, my treat. But be back here by 0600 hours tomorrow, that's an order." Rico began hopping up and down again and Private smiled while Kowalski looked over at Julien. Kowalski didn't know why but he always cared how Julien was feeling, and when Skipper yelled at the poor lemur or hit him, it always made Kowalski angry at himself for not stepping in to stop the abuse. He waddled over and put a flipper on the lemur's shoulder and said "It's okay Julien, he just doesn't understand you. I'd be happy to attend your party" he smiled to back up his words. "Y-you are really of meaning dis'?" Julien asked as his tears stopped and a smile formed on his face. "I do" Kowalski said followed by a "Me too!" from Private and an "Uh-huh!" from Rico.

Julien didn't know why but the smart-y penguin making sure he felt better and agreeing to go to his party really made him happy, he had thought the tall brain-y one wouldn't be the partying type. "Dat' is being great!" he cried happily "I will be of getting da' party ready right now! Be dere' at da' seven-y o'clock ting'y" He turned and jumped back over the fence before rushing back to the lemur habitat. "You did the right thing Kowalski" Private said as Rico nodded. It was strange but Kowalski really felt good after cheering Julien up and he was even looking forward to the party, which surprised him because he usually hated parties, the loud music kept him from thinking. "You three have fun but come back here right away if ring-tail tries anything… unusual. Do you understand?" He got three _Sir, yes sir_'s back immediately. He didn't see what was so special about that things parties but he had meant it when he told his men they could do whatever they wanted with the night off. He turned around and waddled over to the HQ entrance before climbing down the ladder leaving the other three to discuss what they were going to do.

It was 1855 hours and the three party penguins were getting ready to leave, they had asked Skipper if he wanted to come with but Skipper had just started laughing at the very idea of going to ring-tail's party. As they climbed the ladder out of the HQ Private gave one last questioning look at Skipper who smiled and waved before going back to his newspaper, Private really thought that Skipper could stand to get out more but there was no arguing with him. They made sure to seal the hatch so that Skipper wouldn't have to hear too much of the party and then they set off to the lemur habitat where they could already see a crowd forming. As they climbed over the wall into Julien's party kingdom as he liked to call it, the zoo's clock struck seven and suddenly loud rave music began to blast from the boom box on Julien's throne. "Let us be starting dis' party on da' right feet!" Julien cried out as he jumped down into the crowd and started dancing everywhere.

All the other animals started to cheer and dance all over the place too. The three penguins were shocked by all the sounds, movement, and flashing lights. They were brought back out of their shock by Julien who came dancing over, an excited grin on his face. "You were of da' makings my party!" he suddenly pulled Kowalski into a tight hug "I tough' dat' you might not be of da' coming but you are here now and dat' is all dat' matters" he released Kowalski who was stunned by the hug. "Be coming on you silly penguins, da' fun will not be having itself!" Julien made beckoning motions with his tail as he walked away swishing his hips to the beat. They began to follow him but Kowalski couldn't stop staring at his booty and he was slightly frightened by that but it just felt so right. Soon Julien stopped and turned around, Kowalski quickly brought his eyes back up to Julien's face level.

"Can you flightless birds be of dancing or are you dancing-less birds too?" Julien giggled. The three penguins began to shuffle a little and move but they had never really danced before. "Oh my… I was not… I was not of expecting dat' to happen" Julien said "I will be of giving you some lessons, okay?" All three nod and Julien begins to dance, swaying to the music and moving his body all over the place. Kowalski just stood there transfixed by what he was seeing. "So be trying dat'!" Julien said excitedly, he really wanted to see the penguins dance. They began to try to imitate Julien but Rico and Private weren't very good and ended up sitting off to the side watching Kowalski who was starting to dance quite well. Julien was happy to see that he could dance with the tall one, he didn't know why but something about the brain-y bird just drew him in. "You are da' fast learner, yes?" Julien begins to dance and moves closer to Kowalski. Kowalski chuckles and starts to dance even faster.

Soon Julien starts to freak dance and he turns around and backs up to Kowalski swaying his hips and wriggling his tail. Kowalski thinking that it's just a new dance starts to sway his hips too while he has his flippers in the air. Rico and Private had never seen freak dancing before so they were completely clueless to what was happening while some of the other animals stopped what they were doing and began to stare, Marlene was shocked and wanted to tell Kowalski what Julien was doing but she couldn't move or speak. No one stopped them and after a while they were both sweaty and out of breath from dancing and needed to take a break. "Be coming ova' dere', I am having da' something' special fo' you tree' because you are truly being da' party animals" Julien takes Kowalski's flipper causing the penguin to blush while the other two follow through the crowd of confused onlookers.

They made their way to the smoothie bar were Julien finally let go of Kowalski's flipper who stood there staring at the ground with a blush on his face. He couldn't explain it but he really enjoyed Julien holding his paw. Private and Rico sat down at the bar while Julien rummaged around underneath it. Kowalski sat down too as Julien stood up and set a very large bottle of clear liquid on the counter. "Is that water?" Private asked a little unenthusiastically "because that really isn't that special." Julien covered his mouth with his paws and giggled. Rico eyed the bottle suspiciously and picked it up to look through it at the light, Skipper had said to return if Julien tried anything funny so he was making sure the bottle wasn't filled with something else. Rico uncorked the bottle and smelled it before crying out "Whoa boy!" Private and Kowalski just stared confusedly while Rico asked "Where you get?" The lemur smiled and said "I make it. Da' old secret-y family recipe from back in da' Madagascar, yeah!" Rico just gave a low whistle and excitedly grunted "Damn!" before passing the bottle to Private who sniffed it and started rubbing his nostrils. "It sort of burns!" Private whined while Rico rolled his eyes. Kowalski took the bottle and sniffed bringing the smell of extremely strong alcohol into his own nostrils, Private was right, it did kind of burn.

Julien placed several glasses on the bar and took the bottle back before pouring a rather large amount into each one, he then handed one to each of the three penguins and kept one for himself. Private looked worriedly at his glass "I don't think I should be drinking this, I am a bit young don't you think?" Julien laughed "Dis' is a party! Have da' funs!" he downed his whole glass in one gulp and then refilled it. Rico quickly downed his and Julien refilled it while Kowalski drank his, it really was strong. Private took a gulp and started coughing, Rico patted him on the back and laughed with a huge grin on his face. After several more rounds of drinks, other animals began to congregate around the four and get drinks of their own. They were all soon drunk and Julien was telling some wild stories and Jokes "Okay, okay… so dere' are dese' two fossa and dey' walk into da' bar, CLANG! You tink' one of dos' stupid-y ting's would have been of seeing it!" Julien fell to the ground laughing as everyone else laughed and a few spilled their drinks all over themselves. Julien got back up and poured another round of drinks for everyone. After about four more rounds Private had passed out face down on the bar and Rico took another shot before passing out and falling backwards off of his stool. Kowalski was surprised he hadn't passed out either and wondered where the other animals had gone to, it was way late and many of the others had already left to sleep off the hangovers they would have in the morning. A few animals were still dancing and the rest were passed out like Private and Rico. Kowalski had been looking around when he was suddenly startled by Julien who sat on his lap and leaned against his body, still holding the almost empty bottle. "Y-you knowing what Kowalski?" he was really drunk "Yo' feathery ting's are so soft and warm, I wish I was of having da' feather-y-ness too"

Kowalski just chuckled as Julien stood up unsteadily. "Hey dere' Kowalski" Julien began "Do you wanting to be of dancing some more?" Kowalski nodded and stood up just as wobbly as Julien and took his paw. They both staggered their way onto the dance floor and began to shuffle around to the music. Julien suddenly tripped and Kowalski caught him before he hit the ground which was amazing considering how drunk he was. Their eyes locked and Julien blushed, he felt a longing in his heart to thank Kowalski the way he deserved. He knew that he was in love with the silly penguin and he had a plan to show him, it wasn't a very subtle plan but it would work nonetheless.

"Can… can I be of showing something' to you?" Julien slurred as he regained his footing with Kowalski's help. "Sure!" the penguin cheerfully replied as articulately as he could manage. Julien grasped Kowalski's flipper causing the tipsy penguin to giggle and blush while Julien led him towards the volcano. _"I wonder where he's taking me but I just can't get over the fact that he's holding my flipper. I… I think I might like him, more than a friend though. Like like him!"_ Kowalski giggled again and Julien blushed from the sound, he really liked it. Julien led Kowalski to the access tunnel into the volcano that was hidden behind a bush, the zoo planners had put it there so the lemurs could go in there to sleep or just relax during the day but Julien had turned it into his own private sanctum. He had it all decked out with twinkling colored Christmas lights and a mattress with red silk sheets and soft pillows, it really was meant for royalty. Julien pulled Kowalski inside and didn't worry about Mort or Maurice finding them, they knew this area was completely off limits unless Julien brought them in himself. "So what did you… you want to show me?" Kowalski mumbled with a smile. "It is actually being of da' telling it to you" Julien said in a seductive voice. Kowalski took no notice of Julien's tone and leaned in closer "Well… what is it?" "A secret" Julien replied before leaning in to whisper in Kowalski's ear "I love you!"

Julien suddenly pushed Kowalski back against the wall of the volcano and gave him a hard passionate kiss and dropped the bottle which rolled away across the floor. _What's he doing? He's a mammal… a male mammal! This is so wrong but it feels so right!_ Kowalski tried to push Julien off out of surprise but soon stopped struggling as he felt Julien stick his tongue into his beak, he tasted wonderful and it sent shivers through Kowalski's body. He finally knew what he had been feeling for so long, always worrying about Julien and wanting him to be happy, the feeling of loss when he didn't see him during the day… it was love. He began to kiss back and Julien widened his eyes in disbelief. They broke apart to catch their breath and Julien panted "Do… do you love me too?" Kowalski nodded and was then tackled to the floor in another passionate kiss. They began to feel each other's bodies as they kissed, Kowalski loved Julien's soft, warm, silky fur and Julien loved Kowalski's sleek and smooth feathers. Julien got up and pulled Kowalski with him before pushing the penguin onto his back on the bed. Julien was back on top of him in an instant and was rubbing his body against his lover's.

Julien began to rub his paws over Kowalski's chest and slowly worked downward until he was rubbing Kowalski's thighs, who began to moan softly. He gave an impatient giggle "Where is being yo' little Kowalski?" Kowalski gave him a confused look "My what?" "Yo' little Kowalski, you know, da junk!" Julien began to laugh. Kowalski's eyes lit up with realization "Oh, you mean a… I don't have one of those." Julien sat back a little frightened "What? But I- I tought' dat' you were being a male penguin?" Kowalski began to giggle "I am a male silly!" "Den' why don't you be having da' junk to proving it?" Julien said with a hint of fear. Kowalski sat up and looked at Julien "I'm a bird, males birds don't have what you mammals have… we have what's called a cloaca. It's an opening that we excrete waste and reproduce with. The female bird also has a cloaca but it is different in structure so that they can receive genetic material and lay eggs." "So… you birds do it wit'… yo' butts?" Julien gave a slight giggle "Dat' is so silly but dere' were some lemurs in da' Madagascar dat' did it dat' way and I have to say it is quite fun, I did dat' a few times at some of the wilder parties if you know what I mean" Julien began to giggle and Kowalski also chuckled. Julien got a naughty grin on his beautiful face and Kowalski was eager to find out what it was the lemur was thinking of.

Julien began to speak a little embarrassedly "So if you are having da' opening and I am having da' junks… does dat' make you da' girl in dis'?" Kowalski blushed but at the same time broke out laughing harder than ever before, once he calmed down enough he said "I guess so…" He gave Julien a beckoning look and the lemur climbed back on top of him as his arousal and… something else grew. "Are you ready Kowalski?" Julien asked as he began to suck on his fingers. "W-what are you doing?" Kowalski asked him. "Oh, dis'? Dis' is to be making it easiers on you" Julien reached down and wiggled a finger into Kowalski's cloaca, it felt weird but also caused him to moan in pleasure. Julien added another two fingers and began to wiggle them around which only caused Kowalski to moan louder.

Once his penguin was loosened up enough, Julien lined himself up with his new mate and slowly pressed forward. Kowalski gave a gasp of pleasure and pain but soon was comfortable enough for Julien to continue. Once the lemur was all the way in, he let Kowalski rest and adjust to the new feelings, Julien's first time doing this hadn't gone so well and he wanted to make sure that Kowalski enjoyed it… all of it. It seemed very weird to Julien that the male penguin's didn't have what he did but he loved Kowalski and wouldn't leave him for something as silly as that, after all the sky spirits must have had a reason for making birds like this. Once Kowalski gave him the signal he began to thrust in and out slowly drawing pleased gasps from Kowalski every time he pushed back in. Kowalski began to meet every one of Julien's thrusts and wrapped his feet around the lemur's waist to pull him in deeper, he was really starting to enjoy this and it wasn't just because he was drunk. Julien leaned in close and began to kiss Kowalski and wrapped his tail around them, pulling his smart-y penguin even closer to his heart.

They kept at it for a while, kissing and caressing each other so tenderly and lovingly, each one getting so much pleasure not only from the sex but from the other's love. Their breathing became deeper and Kowalski could feel something building up inside of his body. Julien began to slow down his thrusts and go deeper which meant he was close and Kowalski's new feelings intensified. "Not to be of da' worrying Kowalski but I'm about to-" Julien suddenly shot his seed into Kowalski and the warmth and tingling caused the penguin to release too, their musk mixing and floating on the breeze. Julien collapsed forward onto Kowalski's chest and smiled "So were you to be liking dis'? Afta' all, dis' is yo' first times wit' anoder' male, yes?" Kowalski smiled and nodded before pulling Julien into another passionate kiss, their tongues battling and exploring one another's mouths again. Julien gave out a moan from Kowalski's kiss and cuddled even closer to his penguin. They lay there for a while gazing lovingly into each other's eyes until they fell asleep holding their new found love close to themselves, Julien fell asleep hoping that this wouldn't be like those times in Madagascar… he hoped that Kowalski would still be there for him in the morning.

Kowalski was the first to awaken. He just stared up at the circle of morning sky and all the colorful lights, he had a massive headache and he was a little disoriented, not knowing where he was. He was suddenly made aware of something heavy on top of him as it moved. He looked down and saw Julien gazing sleepily at him with a smile on his face "Good morning my sweet penguin, were you of da' sleepings well?" Julien moved forward and kissed him and Kowalski was shocked. "H-how did I get here?" Kowalski asked nervously. Julien sat up and a frown replaced his smile "You are not of remembering da' last night?" "No, everything is a blur but I remember the party and then we started drinking" Kowalski replied, he looked down at his body and saw that his feathers were matted with sweat and some other dried substance. "What happened?" he asked. Julien began to cry and covered his eyes with his paws "I was hoping dat' dis' would not be like in da' Madagascar… why does dis' always happen, dey' say dey' loves me too but den' in da' morning dey' leave me… alone" he began to sob. Kowalski sat up too "Did… did we have… _sex_?" he said the last word embarrassedly which only made the lemur sob harder. "No, we were of makings love to one anoder'. You said you loved me.." Julien trailed off into more sobs. Kowalski felt horrible for making him cry, he pulled Julien into a hug and gently rubbed his back with his flippers as Julien continued to sob into his shoulder.

Kowalski wished he could remember, he really wanted to. He brought a flipper up and wiped away Julien's tears and then gave him a soft kiss. That kiss was all it took. Memories of everything that happened flooded back into Kowalski's mind, memories of what they did, what they felt, how he loved Julien, they all came back and it was so beautiful that Kowalski began to cry tears of joy. Julien noticed the tears and also the slight change in Kowalski's eyes, they seemed more soft and caring "Are… are you of da' remembering?" Julien whispered hopefully. Kowalski gazed into his eyes and said "I love you too Julien" and then kissed the lemur. Julien began to cry tears of joy as well as he hugged Kowalski tighter, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the penguin feeling loved and cared for. They stayed there for a while just holding one another, glad that the love they had felt the night before was still real and not just from the alcohol. Kowalski suddenly remembered he had to be back at base by 0600 hours, he nervously asked Julien "Ummm… What time is it?" "It is being da' nine tirty' A.M. silly penguin" Julien mumbled lovingly with his head pressed to Kowalski's feathery chest. "Oh no!" Kowalski said "Skipper will be looking for me now." "So whats?" Julien giggled "I would much rada' spend da' days wit' you Kowalski" Kowalski smiled and gave Julien a loving squeeze "I know and I would love to spend the day with you too. I love you and always will, I will never leave you but I have to go back to keep the others from getting more suspicious. If Skipper found out about us…" Kowalski trailed off. "I am of da' unda'standings Kowalski" Julien gave him a kiss and pulled him upright and then led him to the tunnel "Just promise to be of da' coming back to me, Okay?" "I promise" he said with conviction and gave Julien a long passionate kiss "Don't make someone a promise if you know you can't keep it." Julien hugged him and gave him a quick kiss "I know you will be of keeping yo' promise" he waved as Kowalski waddled back to the penguin habitat.

Kowalski made sure to take a swim before entering the HQ so no one would ask about the substance matting his feathers together. Rico and Private had already returned before 0600 hours and Skipper was surprisingly very patient while waiting for Kowalski. Kowalski climbed down the ladder and came to stand in front of Skipper "I'm sorry for being late sir, I disobeyed your orders" the tall penguin looked at the ground. "It's alright Kowalski" Skipper started "From the hangovers these two have I can tell it was one heck of a party" Private and Rico both grumbled in pain from their headaches. "So did you have fun last night, anything special happen?" Skipper asked only mildly interested. "Welll… Um, you could say that" Kowalski smiled while thinking about what he and Julien had done together. "Whatever" Skipper said turning around, Kowalski was just glad that Skipper hadn't asked about it in more detail. He suddenly had a thought "Hey, Skipper?"

"Yes Kowalski?" Skipper said turning back towards his second in command. "I was wondering… could we get the night off whenever Julien is having a party?" Skipper looked at him confusedly "I didn't think you were the party type Kowalski." "Neither did I but it turns out I'm a regular party animal" Kowalski said while blushing. "It goes against my better judgment but I guess you can have the nights off for Julien's parties but you have to make sure to work extra hard to earn them. Do you understand?" Skipper asked. Kowalski nodded and Rico mumbled party before going back to holding a cool cloth on his forehead. Kowalski was glad that he would be able to go to more of Julien's parties and he knew the lemur would be very happy to hear that they could dance and spend more time together. Kowalski was startled from his thoughts when Skipper suddenly asked "So did ring-tail try anything unusual?" Kowalski just blushed and giggled as he waddled away leaving Skipper with more questions than he wanted but he knew Kowalski wouldn't tell him. Skipper thought to himself _"Like they say, what happens in Denmark stays in Denmark."_

The End


End file.
